(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for an electronic photograph scheme.
(2) Related Art
It is known that an image forming apparatus that performs fixing processing on a sheet on which a toner image is transferred in smaller area units than the size of the sheet.